


A Musical Joke

by moonymaru



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is Adorable, M/M, WOMP WOMP WOMP WOMP WOMP WOMP, a considerable amount of swearing, before the whole connor project shit, but it heckin will be if i continue, connor likes classical music, its not even that gay tbh, jamming to mozart, jared is a slut for mozart, so is jared, sorry bout that, theyre both nerds, theyre so out of character lmao, this is a weird pairing too but ive always shipped it man this pairing has poTENTIAL, this might be multiple chapters idk, womp womp womp womp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymaru/pseuds/moonymaru
Summary: In which Connor and Jared stop being assholes to each other for a single bus ride to fangirl over Mozart.





	A Musical Joke

**Author's Note:**

> they're kind of out of character!  
> not sure if I'll continue this or just leave it here. Let me know if you want more, I guess? enjoy this abomination! kudos and comments are appreciated as heck

Being crammed up against that guy who always looks like he's about to shoot up the school on a bus packed with gross, sweaty teenagers is not a fun experience. Especially when the school shooter lookin' ass is lowkey glaring at you because he doesn't like you and you're almost certain you're gonna be the first one to get shot.

Hint: the school shooter lookin' ass is Connor Murphy.

 _Just a few more months_ , Jared tries to assure himself. _A few months and you'll be able to drive to school and this torture will end. You'll never have to step foot on this bus again._

He should've walked. He would have, if it wasn't raining harder a cow pissing on a flat rock.

Forget cats and dogs. It's raining chickens and ducks.

 _Fowl weather_.

Ha.

Nice one, Jared.

He notices that Connor, Mr. School Shooter, had his headphones in, and was staring out the window and not really and not really acknowledging or paying attention to anything.

Jared decides to occupy his mind by silently judging the school shooter lookin' ass beside him.

_Ha. He's probably listening to some weird emo shit like... My Chemical Romance. Or maybe something more intensely stupid. Maybe he's one of those losers who listens to that weird shit that sounds like fucking transformers having sex. Like that **womp womp womp womp** shit._

And then he sees Connor... crack a _smile_? Trying to... hold back _laughter_?

What the fuck?

Not once — not _once_ has Jared Kleinman  _ever_ seen Connor Murphy _smile_.

What in the name of Satan's asshole is _Connor Murphy_ laughing at?

He catches a glimpse of what Connor's listening to when he turns on his phone for a second and—

_Mozart?_

Fucking _Mozart_?

No _womp womp womp womp_ shit?

What the fresh flying fuck?

He looks at Connor as if he had two fucking heads. Connor notices this and looks back at Jared, glaring.

"The fuck are you looking at, Kleinman?"

Jared freezes as he tries to think of something to say.

"...Mozart?" he tries to hold back a laugh, gesturing to Connor's phone. Connor rolls his eyes into the prehistoric era.

" _So_?" Connor huffs and crosses his arms, glaring at the other.

"Dude," Jared laughs. "I fucking _love_ Mozart."

Connor blinks.

And then he blinks again.

 _What_?

"Which piece are you listening to?" he asks excitedly, and now it's Connor's turn to think, ' _what the fresh flying fuck_?'

He searches for a sign that Jared is just being an ass and just making fun of him, but it just isn't there.

He's genuinely excited about this.

"Uh... _a Musical Joke_?"

"Ha! I love that one! Mozart just _sucks_ at sucking, doesn't he? He's all like, 'I shall write this satirical piece and no one shall take me seriously!' and now everyone's all like, 'wait, this is supposed to be a _joke_?'"

Jared's face is beaming with sheer delight, and Connor is incredibly confused because this is so... _so_ out of character for him.

"Okay, Kleinman. Shut the fuck up."

He takes out one of his headphones and hands it to Jared, to which he excitedly accepts.

"Oh man, I love this part!" Jared says. "I love how like, at fifteen minutes in, the piece suddenly decides its the seventeenth century and then the violinist baroques out so hard he breaks a string."

Connor laughs, and he doesn't really care about how stupid they look to the other people on the bus. "Ha! Right? Eighteenth century trolling at it's finest."

"Man, Mozart was such an icon. I'd bang him. If he were still alive... _duh_."

"What the _fuck_ , Kleinman?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't."

"Oh my god."

 

 

Maybe — just _maybe_ — Jared will consider taking the bus more often.


End file.
